


Rolling Thunder

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Almost Sex, F/M, Romance, Sonny & Alex, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is made uneasy by the storm. Alex continues her campaign of abstinence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Thunder

Alex woke to a pounding on her door. She wiped the drool off her chin and tried to get her bearings. She reached for her phone and held it close to her face to read the time: 2 am. The rain was still steadily falling outside with a faint roll of thunder in the distance. 

"What the-?" Her exclamation was cut off when the heavy knocking started again. 

Her phone started ringing in her hand. A picture of her and Sonny, where she was kissing his cheek, came up: 'Detective Calling...'

"Sonny?" She croaked. 

"Come open the door." He said. 

"Hold on I was asleep." She tore off the blankets. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized as Alex grabbed her glasses and smashed them onto her face in the dark and stumbled towards the door. 

"Where's your key?" She asked as she unlocked the chain and deadbolt. 

"I couldn't figure out which one it was." He sighed as she finally got the door open and he came inside. "Beside you locked the chain."

A flash of lightening illuminated the living room. Sonny looked worried. Alex noticed he had his laptop under his arm and a backpack full of books. She put her phone in the pocket of her pajamas and knitted her eyebrows. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. 

He turned to her. "Oh yeah..."

"Sonny?" She smiled. 

"The storm is freaking me out." He admitted sheepishly. 

Alex smiled. "You wanna cuddle, puppy?"

"I actually really need to finish this assignment." He held up his laptop. 

"Want some warm milk?"

He shook his head, "Will you come lay on the couch with me while I finish this paper?"

She nodded as he led the way. He sat down and settled his laptop in his lap. Alex curled next to him and dragged a throw blanket over her bottom half. 

"What are we studying?" She asked. 

"Section twenty-seven thirty of the family law code."

Alex nodded knowingly, "Oh, right section twenty-seven thirty. That's my favorite part."

Sonny laughed.

The thunder continued to roll. Besides Sonny's keystrokes the only other sound was the steady rain pounding on the windows. 

"Where are your keys?" Alex asked, her eyes glazed over looking at his computer screen. 

"Why?" He asked breaking away. 

"I'm gonna put nail polish on it so you can find my key." She sat up. 

"I left them in the bowl over there." He motioned. 

She got up and brought the keys back with her. She reached into the basket under the coffee table and retrieved a small bottle of blue nail polish. She unscrewed the cap and fiddled with the keys. 

"Ugh," Sonny let out a snort of disgust. 

"What?" She looked over at him. 

"That stuff smells disgusting." He wrinkled his nose. 

She rolled her eyes. "Boys are all the same."

She filled in a little dot on the key to her apartment and blew on it. 

"No, really I can't believe you girls with all your beauty products." He waved his hands. "It's all chemical and sticky..."

"Sticky?" She looked back at him again. "Says the hair gel spokesman of America."

He smirked. 

"Well I'm all done. I won't hurt your poor little nasal cavities any longer." She closed the lid and sat all the way back on the couch. "How's the paper?"

"Gettin there." He didn't look up. 

She looked at his work and then looked around. 

"You can cuddle up, make yourself comfy." Sonny told her, realizing she looked bored. 

"You woke me up. I'm wide awake now." She sighed. 

"Sorry." He glanced over and grimaced. "I'll be done soon."

She looked behind them at the windows the wind was still howling outside and lightening flashed again. 

"How long have you been afraid of storms?" She grinned. 

"I'm not afraid of them." He corrected, clearly annoyed.

"You ran down and woke me up because you couldn't be alone!" She explained. 

"I didn't run." He answered. "It's just really bad out there and it's late and I was all by myself..."

"And your night light was out?" She giggled. 

"I'm not a baby Al!" He glared at her. 

"Maybe you're MY baby." She stroked his hair away from his ear and kissed the spot under his earlobe. 

His skin reddened. 

"I kinda like that you need me." She smiled, burying herself into his shoulder. 

Sonny didn't answer, but he smiled. 

"I just have a few more questions." He assured her, awkwardly patting her arm. 

She picked her phone out of her pocket and attempted to keep herself entertained. She grinned as she began typing away. Sonny was only peripherally aware of her typing next to him. 

A few seconds later his phone buzzed. 

"What-?" He pulled it out of his pocket. Alex stifled a a laugh as he read his message. 

"Al!" He yelled loudly after he looked. "Would ya stop sendin me pictures of goats!"

She released her laughter. 

"I'm gonna find what you're afraid of and send you messages 10 times a day!" He complained. 

"Good luck with that!" She grinned. 

"I'm gonna find one." He threatened as his phone buzzed again. "Al!" 

She started laughing again. "Okay, I promise, last one. I'll let you finish your work."

"Thank you." He nodded and went back to his assignment. 

Alex started playing with her phone while he worked. 

"You think maybe...uh...when I finish you might, uh, wanna...?" He made a whistling noise. 

"Sonny..." She started to protest.

"C'mon Al. I'm getting a little weak here." He complained. 

"But it's been so nice just hanging out. Doin' all that stuff you talked about, making food, watchin movies." She explained. "And you're not behind on school work!"

"Yeah, well I'm still distracted." He pouted and went back to typing. "Fine. It's fine."

She frowned but didn't say anything. He worked a few more minutes looking over his shoulder as the thunder clapped. He grabbed a book from his backpack and leafed through the pages to find what he needed. Finally he closed the book and his laptop. 

"Done?" Alex smiled. 

"Yeah. Done for now." He shrugged, placing the book and laptop back in his bag. 

"C'mon then," Alex smiled and motioned towards the bedroom. 

"Naw, I should go home." He frowned. 

"Oh c'mon. You don't wanna sleep alone through all this. Don't be a baby Sonny." She rolled her eyes. "Lemme take care of you."

"I want you to." He pleaded. 

She sighed and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. She climbed into her side but he hesitated. 

"Detective?" She patted the space beside her. 

He sighed and got in. She curled up close to him. 

"This was the worst idea ever." He murmured. 

"Oh shut up." Alex smirked and kissed him. 

He got into it, grabbing the back of her head and kissing back hungrily. His hands were all over her, down her back and around her hips and back up to her breasts. 

"Please Al?" He begged. "I finished all my homework." He smiled at her in the dark. 

She nodded first but then realized he couldn't see that. "Okay." She whispered, finally consenting. 

He moved in quickly again. Rolling so that he was on top of her and kissing, sucking, licking all over her neck. Alex moaned appreciatively. Meanwhile his hands snaked up her thin t-shirt and grabbed ahold of her breasts again. Alex relaxed to all his touches, sighing and closing her eyes when he pulled her shirt above her nipples and closed his lips around one. He lingered far longer than he would under most circumstances but he wanted all of her, he wanted to savor it. 

"Al..." He moaned. "You don't know what this has been like..."

She didn't respond and he raised his head. 

"Al?" He asked again but found her sleeping. 

"Alex?" He groaned, but rolled off her. "How does she fall asleep when I'm...?" 

His jaw tightened and he felt defeated. The thunder rolled again outside as rain pounded the window. He curled close to her and wondered if he should ease his suffering himself, but as Alex gently snored beside him he realized he was tired as well.

'I can't wait to pass that stupid test.' He thought before drifting off to dream about his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. Please feel free to let me know what you think. <3


End file.
